The present disclosure relates to a photographing system having a pattern detection function, a pattern detection system used for the photographing system, and an electronic unit including the photographing system.
Recently, a photographing system such as a camera has been mounted in various electronic units. An image pickup device configuring the photographing system has been progressively reduced in size as typified by a CMOS image sensor. Such a photographing system is used not only for a stationary electronic unit, but also for a portable electronic unit.
In the electronic units, the photographing system photographs an image that is used not only as a photograph but also for various applications. Examples of the applications include a system that recognizes a user face based on an image photographed by the photographing system. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-208558 discloses a camera that uses a result of face detection to reduce a photographing interval for continuous photographing.